Three Days
by luv2beloved
Summary: Child-of-God13 July 11 Challenge: Bella has only 3 days in which to find her other half, a half that she has only seen once before, but she cannot reveal her true identity and it must be true love! All by July 11! OOC, OC, AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is for Child-Of-God13 Challenge: Original idea and I had to use the date July 11, which is why you will see it bold and highlighted throughout the story. This will be a shorter story. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think. I do not own most of the characters that would be Stephenie Meyer! The entire story will be in Bella's POV, unless otherwise noted! AU, OC, OOC!!**

**Prologue**

Three days, that is all I had to find what I was searching for. But what that was, I did not really know. I was missing something in my life and now I had only three days to find it.

"Is this what you really want, Isabella?" my father, Charlie asked me.

I stood beside my sisters and my mother nodding my head.

"Very well, Isabella," my father said. "I will grant you this wish, but remember you have only three days, in which if you do not find what you are looking for, you will need to return."

My father's eyes dropped as sadness flooded him. My sisters began to cry, my mother just pulled me closer into a tighter embrace. I knew I was hurting them, but this was something that I needed to do. I needed to find out what I was missing and why my heart always felt like it was cut in half. With my other half out there trying just as hard as I was, looking for me.

"You do know that if you find what you are looking for, there is always the chance you may not be able to return," my father's voice cut through my thoughts.

My head snapped up and I looked up to my father, his words piercing through my cold veins, the thought of not being able to return scared me, but it was a chance I was willing to take. I had to do this and I had to do it quickly, my eighteenth birthday was quickly approaching and then I will never be able to do this.

I lowered my eyes and nodded my head, "I understand, father."

"Very well, I do need to remind you of a couple of rules," he spoke sternly, even though I knew the rules and the consequences. "You are not to reveal your secret, unless it is the one in which you are searching for. You will have only until the setting of the sun on the third day, in which you must return. If you do find your other half, then you can be given your choice on how you want to live."

My father came over to me and put his arm my shoulder. "It is a cruel world where you are going, but I know my daughter and she is full of love, her heart so big, not even an ocean can contain it. Be safe my child and know that you may return at any time before your allotment is up, but you will never be given another opportunity."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed him with all I had; it almost felt like it would be the last time I will see again.

"Isabella, do you really know who you are looking for?" my mother asked from behind me.

I smiled as the memory of the man I was looking for came into my mind. "Yes, mother, I could never forget some one that was so beautiful, I am sure even up there he will be more so."

"I really do not understand why you would want to give all this up," my sister Abigail said as her hand circled around our grand foyer. I knew that she would not understand; she has yet to see what I was looking for up close. She was my youngest sister and will have a lot to learn yet.

"I know what she is going through," Sapphire spoke quietly. "I just wished I had the brains and the courage to go after it, before it was too late for me." Sapphire was my oldest sister and to this day, she still regrets not taking father up on his offer three years ago, when she too saw her other half, but she was so vain, she thought that she would not need her other half. Sapphire learned her lesson though, but it came at a price.

"Isabella, you will need these when you go," my father had a small bag tucked behind him and handed it to me. I looked inside to find all the silver and gold pieces that have fallen from above and held them close. "**July 11th.**, that is your return date. Three days, no more."

I gave my family a hug and then left the room. Once I was outside the golden gates I turned to look back one last time.

Three days is all I had to find a man I never met, but I have seen so long ago. I knew from my friends above that he currently lived in a place by the name of Forks, Washington. Lucky for me, I do not live far from Forks, just not in a direction that many would go.

I looked up and bit down on my lip and then began to take my journey.

Three days. **July 11****th**.


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

As I came across the sand and took my first steps I gasped at the sensation. It was cool, wet, and gritty. It took me a moment to get my land legs to work correctly. After taking few more steps, I began to feel more comfortable.

My long brown hair cascaded down around my shoulders, and was drying rather quickly. The pale light of the sun rising in the east bounced off my skin, casting an array of light. I forgot about what the sunlight did to my skin and knew that I would need to seek shelter or find more suitable clothing. This will be the first time I have ever truly left my world for such a long period of time and so far it has been only five minutes and already learning so much. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the salty air and wrinkled my nose at an odd smell. It was like nothing I have ever smelled. Dirty, wet, old, and just plain nasty.

I heard a noise toward the tree line and tilted my head to understand the sound, very similar to the rumble of the orcas when they fight. I took a step hesitantly, not sure of what I will find.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" a tall man with reddish color skin and dark eyes came out of the trees wearing nothing more than leg coverings.

I tilted my head at him in confusion, realizing quickly that our language was not truly the same. Fear began to rise in me as I thought that this journey, this search for my other half will become much far difficult than I imagined. My mind raced back to my schooling of this world and the languages in which they speak. I have spent a great amount of time in the oceans off of France, but I was not sure if this was the language in which he was speaking.

The tall man took a small step forward and I had to fight my newly formed legs to stay put and not go back into the water. If I did that, I would lose all chances of finding him.

"You are on Quileute land, so I am going to ask you again, who are you and where did you come from?" His voice was stern, full of authority.

He must be the king of this land. I lowered my head in respect, but was still unable to form any coherent words. When I looked back up, I saw that his eyes were big and wandering. I instinctively took my hair and moved it over my shoulders, trying to hide as much of myself as possible.

"What? Where?"

I scrunched my nose and my eyes moved together, not sure if it was confusion or the awful smell. I let out a deep breath of frustration and then opened my mouth to speak my first words as a human.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider?" (Can you help me?)

It was the man's turn to tilt his head in confusion and then it lit up as if he realized that I was not from around here.

"You are not from here, are you?" the man said turning to walk away.

I looked at his huge form disappear into the trees to emerge just few moments later with a giant cover of some kind.

"Here," he said walking over to me and wrapping the cover around my shoulders. It was itchy and scratchy and that smell.

The man stepped back and scratched the hair on top of his head, like he was thinking of something. "Um, I guess I should find someone who you can communicate with. I am not even sure what you are speaking. But first, we need to get you some clothes. It is not right to have you walking around naked and all.

He put his hand out in front of him for me to take, but I did not understand why, I was more than capable of doing things on my own. After a few moments he dropped his hand and shrugged his shoulders. He started to walk up the beach and over some logs that have been washed up. I stood there looking at him, wondering if I was to follow. He turned around at the top of the dunes and looked at me.

"You coming or are going to stand there all day in a towel?" he asked and then turned back around to finish walking.

Right now, he was my only hope of finding my other half. I already learned one thing; this tall man with reddish color skin was not him. He smelled way too bad. That smell would have floated around for a long time, like the great black slicks that I sometimes see.

I let out a deep sigh and began to test my legs even more as I struggled up the sand. When I made it to the top and saw the man sitting inside a funny looking shell I stopped. He had broken the side of the shell open for me to get in, I suppose. I walked over to it slowly and reached my hand to touch they smooth surface. Surprised by how it felt so different.

"You are _definitely_ not from around here," he said after I finally put myself inside.

He moved a stick in the middle and before I knew it we were flying through the trees. The sun coming higher up and I instinctively wrapped the cover around my shoulders and legs even more so. I did not want him to become frightened at the sight of my skin shimmering like the rainbow fish.

I looked out the clear skin of the shell as the trees went by at such a great speed.

"My name is Jacob, by the way," he said looking at me for a second and then turned to look at the darker sand in which we were driving.

I did not know what to say, I was already so confused. I thought that we all spoke the same. I let my mouth fall, knowing that it will be difficult to find my other half, if I am not even able to 

communicate with such a simple human. I bit on my lower lip and just stared out the window as the sky began to get darker and the sun faded behind the puffiness of the white shapes. Fear began to wash over me; surely it cannot be the end of a day.

"I know you can talk," this Jacob said. "I just wish I understood you."

The shell came to a stop and he jumped out, walking over to the other side. He held his hand out for me and I was still not sure as too what I was to do. I gingerly placed it among his and jumped at the heat of it. It was too hot; surely humans cannot possibly survive in such extreme temperatures.

"Sorry, your hand was cold," he said with a strange look in his eyes, like he was examining me. Then shaking his head he turned and I went to follow.

"Dad," he said yelling out. I shuddered at the noise that emanated from his mouth.

I looked as I saw another human make his way down the small tight corridor and I gasped as to this man's chair. I brought my hands up to my mouth, realizing that he had no use of his legs. How sad it must be go through this life and not be able to walk. I have enjoyed my few minutes so gracious of be given the chance to walk. I had to firm myself in my spot, my hands were like ice, but my touch can do so much more damage, if my mind is focused on other thoughts.

"Who do you have here?" the man in the chair said, his eyes were squinted together and he looked like he was mad. For what, I could not figure out, I do not believe I had anything to do with his discomfort.

"Dad, I found her down on First Beach," Jacob said looking at his father with the same expression. "She was walking around totally naked. I tried to get her to talk, but I don't think she speaks English."

"Jacob, may I have a word with you?" the older man said as I just stood there. I knew that chances are, they were talking about me, but I did not have a total understanding of what they saying. I saw the mouths move, and words coming out, I could hear them speaking, but as moisture began to form in my eyes, I did not understand.

"You need to take her back where you found her?"

"Why dad? She looks lost, confused. She could be hurt or something."

"She is not one of us, she is dangerous, now go take her back to the beach."

"I cannot just leave her there."

"You do not understand, Jacob, there are some creatures that are worse than those bloodsuckers. She could cause problems. If you are not willing to take her back down to the beach, then you need to take her somewhere else."

I never moved from my spot, fear that I would get hurt if I stepped farther into their home. Jacob looked over at me as his lips turned up slightly. I could tell that he meant no harm and was thankful 

that he was trying to help me. However, the smell was beginning to get to me and I knew that I had to get out and fast. I tried to take a breath and hold it, but realized it to be an impossible feat.

I let out a sigh of frustration and decided to speak again. "Je recherchre quelqu'un." (I am looking for someone)

"See, dad I cannot just leave her down at the beach," Jacob turned back to his father. "Plus she will need some clothes."

The man in the chair gave me a look that I did not recognize, but eventually nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, go grab her one of your long shirts. And then go take her to the Cullen's they will be able to care for her better. After all, she is not far off from their kind."

"Whatever," Jacob turned and left the room. I followed him with eyes until he was out of sight.

The man in the chair came closer to me. "I know what you are and your kind does not belong here. You are selfish, self absorbed and extremely vain. Worse of all, you are so cold hearted, just like the ocean in which you came."

"Here you go," Jacob came back and handed me another form of covering. I took it from him, but was unsure as to what I do with it.

I held it up and saw that it had many holes and when I tried to stick my head in one of them, Jacob began to laugh.

"No, here, let me help."

He reached up and dropped the largest of the holes over my head and the proceeded to take my arms through the others.

Jacob took a step back and appeared to admire his work. With a slight nod of his head he led me out the door and back into the funny shell.

"I'm sorry about my father," Jacob said as we began to move down the dark sand again. "I don't know what he means, nothing could be worse than filthy bloodsuckers. I have already called one of them and they will be meeting us at the end of the reservation. From what I understand she is the nicest and would know more of what to do."

He stopped and looked at me; I knew that he saw the confusion in my eyes as I tried to understand what he was saying.

He let out a sigh. "You don't understand a word of what I just said, do you?"

I tilted my head and just looked at him, but my attention was on what appeared on the other side of the clear glass. Another shell sat not too far from me, this one darker in color and very shine. The shine of it is what called my name. I knew that I had to have it.

I put my hands on the contraption I was in and found my way out. Jacob did not bother with getting out this time. I walked slowly over to the shiny shell and put my hands on it carefully, marveling at its beauty.

"Hello?" a sound so clear and refreshing spoke close to my ear.

I popped my head up and looked into eyes so rich in topaz and gold. Her chestnut brown hair fell in curls around her shoulders. I took a deep breath and realized that this person resembled the smell in which I was in the search of. Not the wet dog smell of that other boy.

"Oh, dear," her hand went to her mouth and she quickly moved to put me into the shell, her hands were much more like the hands of my mother. Not hot like the others.

We began to move fast, very fast through the high coverage of the trees, thankful that the sun was staying at bay.

"Pouvez-vous m'aider?" (Can you help me?)

The woman moved her eyes off the now black hard sand and looked at me in astonishment.

"Oui," the woman said and I smiled knowing that she was able to understand. But I also knew I had to learn this new language quickly, if I am to ever find my other half in three days.

**July, 11****th** is quickly approaching.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1**

This new woman drove much faster through the thick forest, then the dark skinned boy that went by the name of Jacob. My stomach felt like it was going to roll inside itself, thinking this is worst than any hurricane or Tsunami I have ever been in.

The shell came to a halt in front of a beautiful white palace of sorts. It was massive with many windows. I could see the sun bouncing off of it. I slowly came out and just stood there looking, captivated by the grandeur. The pale woman walked around and took my hand slowly and led me up the steps to the massive door.

She opened it and we went inside. I immediately felt so inadequate standing in a long shirt, but the scent that I had memorized from so long ago filled my nose. He was here. My eyes searched everywhere frantically looking, my cold heart beating rapidly, how easy that was. Only two shells ride away.

"Children," the woman's voice said softly and an army of sorts came charging down stairs, doors being slammed and then five of the most beautiful people were in front of me each of them having different expressions on their face. Some looked concerned, others looked worried; one even looked miffed that I was even here and then my eyes fell onto him.

I took a small step, my hand involuntarily sticking up, and ready to caress his cheek, to relish in his scent, to hear him speak.

"Who is she?" my head snapped up to a tall girl with very blond her, she had her arms crossed and looked at me with disgust, her nose wrinkled just like I had mine with the Jacob boy.

"The Blacks found her down on First beach," the woman that brought me here said. "Mr. Black said that she could not be there and Jacob was not willing to take her back to the beach."

"That sounds just like a bunch of dogs," a rather large male said, his voice loud with a hint of sarcasm.

"Je vous ai trouvé!" I spoke reaching out to touch his face. (I have found you!)

"What did she say?" the same blond looked disgusted.

"Oh, she does not speak English," the woman said but she looked quizzically at the bronze haired boy in which I was touching. "All I know is she asked for help on the way here."

The bronze haired one stood there looking into my eyes, but his face wore a troubled expression. "She is so cold, she's not human," he spoke and his voice carried the sound of a thousand dolphins signing. "And her mind, it is a blank, nothing."

"I can't feel anything from her either, it is like she has no emotions," another blond one said, this time a male.

"Well, just great, how are we supposed to help her, if we can't understand her and then the fact that she is not even human," the blond girl seemed so cross. "What is she wearing, has never even heard of clothes where she came from?"

"Well is this not a happy homecoming for me," a strong voice came from behind and I turned to look in the eyes of another blond being. He stopped mid-track, taking in my appearance. "Who do we have here?"

"Um, why don't we go get you a change of clothes," a small one bounced over to me, her hair short and spiky. I reached up to touch it thinking it would feel very similar to the fish I see.

"Il ne blesse pas." (It does not hurt) I said touching the spiky hair.

"We don't know who she is Carlisle," the woman who picked me up walked over to the new man that came into the palace. "The Blacks found her on First Beach wandering around with no clothes. They were insistent that we come and get her. Edward can't read her thoughts, Jasper does not feel any emotions from her, and as you can see she doesn't speak English. She speaks…"

"French," the newcomer said finishing the others sentence and took a step closer to me. "Bonjour, mon nom est Carlisle. Quel est votre nom?" (Hello, my name is Carlisle. What is your name?)

I heard him talking to me, I wanted to answer, but I did not want to take my eyes off the beautiful man that stood in front of me. Fear washed over me, afraid that if I turn, I will never see him again. My days were numbered and very short. I needed to spend every minute with him. I will never have another chance like this.

"Are you sure she can hear us?" the big one said, I could see out of my eye that he inched his way closer.

"She could be in shock," the other blond boy said standing next to the short spiky one. "Maybe she was in a boat or plane crash. Something. It is frustrating how there is just nothing coming from her."

I turned and looked at each person more closely. They were all different in many ways, but at the same time so much so alike. Their eyes, a strange honey gold, very close to the color of my scales when I am in the water. Their skin, very pale, hard, and cold. I took in a deep breath and noticed that their scent was much better than that of the tall brown skinned boy, Jacob. The one that I have been looking for tilted his head and just looked at me in confusion. It almost seemed like he wanted to reach inside my head and find my secrets.

I closed my eyes. "_It's not time for you to know my secrets."_ My thoughts flowing freely from me as I reached up and touched his temple, his eyes popped wide for just a moment and then put a mask on, like he did not want the others to know that he can break down my barriers, my protective cocoon.

"Well, dear, let's go get you settled. Maybe after a hot shower, some clean clothes and food, you will feel like talking," The women who brought me here came over and placed her hand on my arm. 

"Alice would you mind finding some clothes that would fit her? Rosalie go make up the guest room."

I watched in stunned silence as the spiky girl and the blond ran from the room and up the flights of stairs. They moved in blurs. The woman pulled on my arm slightly, trying to get me to move from the one in which I was searching for. I didn't want to leave. What if I don't see him anymore?

I shook my head no and tried to hold my ground. Where would they take me?

"Come on, let us help you," she said again.

"Il est correct," (it is okay). The man spoke from the door and nodded his head just slightly.

I looked down at the hand that was on my arm and then to the eyes of who my heart belonged. Very slowly I took a step back and followed. I needed to learn the language. That will be first on my list.

As we climbed the stairs and walked down the long hallway, I peered into the rooms, but it was one room that I stopped and was caught by the grand size of it. It was not really the size that caught my attention, but the books. Books lined in every direction; up, down and sideways. I pulled my hand from the woman and opened the door farther. I stood in awe at the number of books that lined the walls. My fingers reached out and played lightly with the leather binding. I closed my eyes, trying to let the words flow through me, like the waves of the ocean.

"You like to read?" the woman asked.

I just picked up a book and opened it up to the first couple of pages. My eyes crossed and pulled together, trying to study the language. I have seen this before, on the ships that have been found at the bottom of the seas. It was not that of French, in which most of my studying has come from. This, I think was the English language. My mind began to race, forming the words, remembering what I was taught. My eyes became a light at this new knowledge. This is what they are speaking.

I placed the book on the floor and then sat down next to it, my back facing the woman. I needed to try and conceal as much as I can from her and the rest until the time came to truly open up. I placed my hands over the top of it and closed my eyes, my mind focusing on the task at hand. I knew that this might be going against the rules, especially with the woman standing close by, I could feel her eyes on my back. As I opened my mind the pages began to fly. The words were coming off of them and began to penetrating my skin. I could feel the power of the words coursing through my mind. When the last page flipped, the cover slammed shut. I held my hand out and called for the next book as it landed and placed itself in front of me.

"Um, Carlisle?" the woman said quietly, I glanced up at her, realizing that she must be frightened. I closed my eyes, knowing that I just risked exposure.

I needed to do this quickly; I pulled every book off the shelves with my mind and began to have the words fly through me. I was curious on why so many of the books were about mythical creatures, mostly of vampires. I worked through each one, quickly and just as the last book fell shut and the 

pile of books surrounded me. I looked up to see the entire family looking at me. I swallowed hard as I let the words that I just read file into my mind.

"What happened?" the one named Carlisle said looking at all the books on the floor.

I looked around and saw the mess of books and realized that I made a terrible mistake. I closed my eyes, turned my back and then with a sweep of the hand all the books were put back on the shelf. Just the way I found them a few minutes earlier.

"She was reading, I think." The woman came to take a step toward me. "It was amazing to watch, the pages just flew, her hands never touching it."

I realized that this was the first time I have ever used my gift outside of the water and it made me weak, my throat began to burn as thirst began to surge though me. I needed water. I needed to feel the water on my. My hands went to my throat, trying to grasp this new feeling. I swallowed hard and it felt like I was suffocating.

"I think she is thirsty," the larger brown haired boy said. "She is holding her throat much like a newborn."

Out of nowhere, the bronze haired one, the same one that I was looking for stepped forward holding a glass of water. I took it from him and began to drink, but as soon as the taste of it hit my tongue I spit it out. It was lacking…

"Salt," I said my voice tight and straining coming out barely a whisper.

They all looked at me in awe now, not sure if it was because I talked or if it was because they did not know what it was I really wanted.

I wrinkled my nose as I smelt the water in the glass and then shook my head. "It…needs…salt." I felt like I was talking like a two year old, as the new language found its way to my mouth, but with each word it was getting stronger.

"I never went to medical school or anything, but humans can't drink salt water, right?" the large one said.

Carlisle came over and handed me a bottle of white grains. He shook it into my glass until it became slightly cloudy. I never even remember seeing him leave. I lifted the glass again and relished in the taste as it slide down the back of my throat. The burning ceasing, but now my body was aching for the feel of water and salt on it.

"Normally, Emmett, you are right," Carlisle looked like he was studying me, making sure if was okay. "But I don't think she is a normal human, of if she is even human."

"I am not part of this world," I said taking a small step over to my heart and placed my hand on his face. He closed his eyes and pressed into my palm. "I have come to find you."

My voice cracked and a new emotion rose from my cold heart, it almost felt like pain.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I said. "That is all you need and can know for right now."

"Well, Isabella, now that we know your name and can hear that you speak English, why don't we go get you cleaned up. My name is Esme, by the way."

I smiled at her. "I know and," I looked at each one pointedly. "That is Emmett, his wife Rosalie. Jasper, and his wife Alice. Carlisle is your husband and," I looked at my heart. "You are Edward."

I closed my eyes, so thankful that I could understand and speak to them. I looked out over to the window as I saw the sun beginning to set.

"I don't have much time," I murmured. My head dropped and my hair covered my eyes. I did not want them to see me sad.

"What happens when your time is up?" Edward asked me and then leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "What are you really hiding?"

"Come on dear," Esme came up and took my hand leading me out of the room, my eyes never leaving Edward. "Give us an hour and we will meet all of you down in the living room."

I followed them up to another stair case and entered a magnificent room. It had a huge king size bed and the walls were a deep blue; the soft carpet was just a shade lighter. The blues of the ocean where nothing in comparison to these colors. I walked over and put my hand on the bed, the softness of it was unlike anything I ever felt. Even though there was not much need for the bed. I never sleep.

I saw a small pile of clothing and lifted it up, again it was blue tones. The family just must like blue.

"The bathroom is right through that door," Alice pointed to a closed door and I walked over to it. "I already saw that you wanted to take a bath, so I ran the water for you. I hope that it is the right temperature."

I smiled and went over the massive tub. It could easily hold an entire school of fish. My body began to ache at seeing it. I could still smell that the girls were behind me.

"I would like to be alone for a few minutes. To think," I said and they must have understood what I was asking because they all left very quickly.

I walked over to the water and let my hand slip in, the water was slightly lukewarm, almost perfect. I cupped my hand and lifted a small amount to my mouth, smelling it quickly. I rolled my eyes at the freshwater. I looked around and saw on the vanity a box of sea salt. I poured some into the water and swirled it with my hand. I took my shirt off and then reached over for the brush, running it through my long hair as I slid into the deep tub. I smiled as I watched my true self came to my legs and leaned back as my legs disappeared.

_I could do this, I could live on land and still be who I am, if this is what chose, this would be my life. But there is just one person who can make that happen._

I sighed in contentment and let my face slide farther under the water. I was home. My head emerged at remember what Alice had said, something about seeing me take a bath. Oh, no, which means she saw this. I chewed on my bottom lip figuring out what to do next when I heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella, I was just checking to see if you were alright or that you need anything," the voice of my heart sang through the doors.

My tail splashed automatically to the jump in my heartbeat. "Um…fine thank you."

I quickly pulled the plug at the bottom of the tub and watched as the water began to swirl down. I reached over for a towel, trying hard to begin drying me off, but it won't work. I began to panic as I tried to think of ways to by my time.

"Isabella, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am just getting out of the tub."

"Okay," he said and it was quiet for a few minutes while I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was gone. My tail beginning to separate as the water dried.

I stood up and walked over to the door, leaving the very wet towel on the floor. When I opened it I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the bed next to the clothes. His eyes snapped up at hearing the door open and then he took in my lack of clothes or towels.

"Sorry," he said and turned running out of the room, the door shutting behind him. I thought I could feel the wind blow from the speed of it all.

_Sorry,_ I thought. _What did you have to be sorry for?_ I knew that he heard me.

I walked over to the pile and was relieved it was simple garments. I pulled on the giant shirt and surprised that this one went past my knees, flaring out just a bit. I turned and looked at the mirror that was behind me. My face broke into a smile at how beautiful it was. The light blue was nice against my pale skin.

And then that is when I felt it, the tug on my heartstrings. I didn't want to leave, I liked it here. But I knew it was invertible. I would need to leave; no one of my kind has ever chosen this life. I sighed and then walked out of the room taking my time to go down the stairs.

When I placed my final foot off the step and onto the cold flooring, I looked for what might be the living room, but found it quickly after turning a corner. They were all there waiting for, waiting to hear who and what I am. There was nothing I wanted more than to tell them the truth now, I already knew who they were. For now, I had to play the part.


	4. Chapter 3: Day 1 Night

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1 Night Fall**

I descended the final step with care, taking me a moment to realize that it is my legs that are moving me and not my tail. It did not take me as long this time around to get my footing under wraps. I placed my bare feet onto the cold, hard flooring of what to be a strange stone of some kind. The sand stone was gorgeous in every way. The grays and blues mingling and circling one another like the flow of fish. I reached down to touch the surface and surprised at how smooth and clean it was.

My head lifted as I began to make out the voices of the family. I lifted myself up to a standing position and then followed the sound toward what I would guess be the sitting room. As soon as they saw me, the talking ceased and all eyes were on me. I knew what they were all thinking; I did not need to tap into their mind to figure that much out. I took a quick glance around noticed that they were all squared off into couples. The males were keeping their arms wrapped around the females, almost protectively. My eyes settled on the blond girl Rosalie, her thoughts were strong and I could tell she did not like me. She appeared to be vainer than my sister Sapphire. I almost had to watch myself so as to not form a smile. If Rosalie did not keep her vanity in check, she could lose a lot. I have seen it firsthand. It is common with my people.

"Isabella, now don't you look lovely," Esme said from her seat next to Carlisle. "Come why don't you have a seat."

I shook my head. "No thank you, I would prefer to stand."

Since I do not get to use my legs very often, I was going to make sure I at least use them as much as possible over the next couple of days.

I looked at each of them; their eyes were asking so many questions, but not one of them speaking. I knew they wanted answers, just like I wanted to have them answer my questions. I closed my eyes for a moment and let their thoughts fill my head and it was one thought that stood out amongst them all that made my eyes jump open and land on the perpetrator's eyes.

"I already know your secret, Rosalie," I said resting my eyes on her. "And it is safe with me."

"But how did you…" She said looking at each of her family members.

"In time, you will know," I let a small smile cross my lips and then moved over to where Edward sat on a small chair by himself. "May I?"

Edward moved just slightly and then I found myself sitting next to my heart. I wanted to do nothing more than to spill my life, my stories, my secrets to him. I have waited so long to find him, following his scent across the green globe. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath; the smell was the same, if not better outside of the water.

"Isabella," Carlisle spoke up and I turned my head to meet him. "I know that we have a lot of questions, so if you would not mind by answering a few."

"I may be able to answer a few, but I will have my reasons on why I may not be able to answer them all," I know I spoke in riddles, I had too, for my own safety, my secrets.

"Fair enough," Carlisle said. "Where is home?"

"Home?" I asked confused by the question.

"Where do you live? Where are you from?"

"I live very close to here, yet very far."

"Does your city have a name?" Alice asked sitting up on her knees.

"Yes, it has a name, but I cannot tell you that right now." If they knew the name of my city, chances are they would want me to take them there. They always do.

"What about your family, they must be so worried about you," Esme said. "Do you need to call or anything?"

"Yes, I have a family. My father, mother and two sisters. They are not worried about me. I have asked permission to go on my journey."

"And what exactly is your journey?" Carlisle asked.

"To find someone," I said turning my attention back to Edward who has been sitting there taking in every word I said, like I was the air in which he breathed. "Now may I ask you a question?"

"By all means," Carlisle looked at me intently."What would you like to know?"

I casted my eyes down, not really sure as to where I should begin. "I know what you are and what your kind is capable of…"

"What exactly do you think we are?" Alice asked.

"Vampires," I could see them all about to ask the same question so I lifted my hand to silence them. "Your kind and my kind are very similar in some ways. And it was not too hard to figure out with all the books upstairs. They were mostly about vampires."

"Speaking of the books, how is it you were able to do all of that?" Emmett asked.

"It's a gift, I guess you can say."

"How many gifts do you possess?" Carlisle leaned in closer to me, curiosity bubbling out.

"Many. Not enough."

Edward shifted and then placed his hand on top of mine. "Why you are so cold and your heart, it beats very slowly."

I pulled my hand away from his, leaving it in contact for too long can allow him more access to my mind and this was not the time for him to have that access. I took a deep breath and noticed that his eyes dropped and I felt a sense of sadness or hurt radiating from him. I raised my hand to his cheek. "Am I cold to you?"

"You are not warm by no means."

"I am cold blooded. My heart does not need to pump my blood to keep me warm. Which is why none of you are attracted to my blood, it runs cold through me. You need the warmth and freshness of the blood for you to survive."

"That's why I don't feel like I want jump and rip into you," Jasper said as a growl erupted from Edward's chest. "Your blood is basically unappealing."

"How long before you leave?" Rosalie asked and I knew what she really wanted to know –_When are you getting out of my house?_

I smiled and then looked over to Edward. "I only have until the sun sets on **July 11****th**. I have been granted only three days to find who it is I am looking for."

I let my mind drift for just moment, thinking how I if I chose this life, if it really will be what I want. Would I be able to adapt with life out of the sea.

"You will," Alice said quietly her eyes looking directly at me, but her face was a mask of stone, and concentrating hard, like she was trying to block something.

"You all have gifts as well, do you not?" I asked my eyes still on Alice, focusing on getting her to let me in to see what she now knows.

"Yes, Jasper is an empath. Edward can read minds and Alice …" Carlisle began to explain.

"Has premonitions," I finished for him and that is when I penetrated through her mind and saw my life with this family, but what I also saw was my family accepting them as well. I will be able to come and go. I can have both. I needed to know for sure but was I ready to pay the consequences. Alice nodded her head just slightly, like she already saw or knows.

"You do not have much time with us then," Alice said her eyes becoming bright. "We have a lot of shopping to do. Who wants to go with us?"

"Alice it already getting close to nine at night, nothing is open around here," Jasper said trying to contain his wife from flying out of the room.

"Oh, no, I don't see us shopping here, I see us shopping in Paris. By the time we get there, everything will be open."

"I'll go," Esme said standing up, "I will go ahead and book some flights. Should we make this a family event? Oh, Carlisle we have not been to Paris in a while. It is will be nice to get away for a day or so."

Alice's eyes glazed over slightly for a minute and then a smile came across her face. "All of will be going and we will be catching the midnight flight out of Seattle with a layover in New York. We will land in Paris at eight am, Paris time."

"Well, then let's get going," Rosalie stood up and Emmett followed his wife upstairs.

I sat there in a stunned silence as everyone began to run around, being nothing more than a blur. My eyes ready to fall out of their sockets. I was not sure if I was going with them, or if I was staying here. Everything happened so fast. I knew of Paris, even though I have never been there and would love to get to experience it for myself, I will only have this one chance.

I saw a hand lower in front of my face and looked up to see Edward standing in front of me. "Alice has everything ready to go; you are going to ride in the Volvo with me, along with Jasper and Alice. That is if you want to come with us."

I bit down on my lip, father never mentioned for me to stay in the area. That I just could not reveal my secret, but I had the strange feeling that it has already revealed, just not in so many words. Alice saw it already. She knew who or what I was. I just hoped that she kept it from her family or mostly from Edward. It was not time to tell him.

I placed my hand into his and I felt a shock, much like being stung by an eel. I quickly pulled it way and looked down at my hand. I carefully put my hand again into his and it was like I had his entire life opened up to me.

I saw his birth, his birth parents, their death, Edward's rebirth. My eyes cringed as I saw him decide to feed from humans and then coming home asking for forgiveness. Then I saw the one memory that I have carried around with me for the last ten years. The one time that I saw him swimming deep into the abyss; while I watched from a distance, as he looked through some shipwrecks. I was almost eight then. Even at such a young age I knew who he was and I dreamed of him every second. My eyes closed as I smiled at how graceful he was. I knew he was not fully human then, since I have never seen one swim that deep without some kind of breathing machines. I decided to take my chances, live this life that I have only been given three days to live.

"Yes, I will love to go to Paris with you and your family."

A smile spread on his face so bright, it could have lit up a thousand legions. "Good, I am looking forward to getting to know you more. But I can't help this feeling that I have met you before somewhere or that I already know you."

"We may have met in another world not too long ago," I said quietly as he led me out to the front lawn where two shells parked and everyone was already to go.

Edward went over to a shiny silver one and I just stood there and marveled at it. It was divine and beyond anything else that I have ever seen. My hands slide across the smooth surface. Edward opened one side and helped me in and then moved at lightning speed over to the other side. I do not even remember much of the ride; it was a blur at the speed in which they traveled. But it was once we were on the big bird that I was able to see what this place was really like.

My eyes cast down longing for the ocean when we were high above the Atlantic Ocean. My skin began to tingle seeing how close it was, but still so far away.

"Are you excited, Isabella," Alice asked from behind me. "And I have already seen all the clothes that you get, and they are beautiful."

I just smiled as I let my hands reach out to touch the cool glass that separated me from my home from down below.

"Can you tell us more about where you're from?" Alice asked quietly. "I want to know as much as I can about you, considering we may never see you again."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as my memories filled my head. "The temperature is always perfect; it is always peaceful, beautiful, never any conflicts. A place that many want to go, but they can never find. We keep it hidden."

"What about your family?"

"My father, Charlie, is highly respected; you never want to go against him. My mother and I are very close; it nearly broke her heart when I requested to go on this journey. My younger sister, she is fifteen, does not understand what it is I am looking for, still very immature. My older sister Sapphire, she gave up her chance and every day she regrets it. She is very vain and only thinks of herself, but she has learned a very hard lesson."

"So, is your family like royalty or something?"

"Or something."

"What exactly are you searching for?" Edward asked. "Maybe we will be able to help. There are always strengths in numbers."

"I actually already found the person I am looking for, it is a matter of if he is searching for me as well," I moved my head as I saw the ocean begin to disappear. "For my journey to be complete, I have to know if he is my other half."

Alice's body became rigid as her eyes glazed over, I knew what she was watching as it unfolded in her head and saw that Edward was looking at her with so much interest. As she slumped down in her seat and let out a heavy unnecessary breath, trying to compose herself.

"By love's first kiss," Alice mused.

I did not say anything more, the family, with the help of Alice was already learning and knowing too much. I looked out the window as the giant bird began to lower its nose to the ground. The Eifel Tower could be seen in the faint distance. The trees were alive in color. I was beginning to feel alive and plan to enjoy all the human experiences I can get. But I knew that they will have to be short lived, just like my life up here.

Maybe Alice's vision of me living in both worlds will come true, but only one person will be able to help make that dream – choice, come true.


	5. Chapter 4 Day 2 Sunrise

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2 Sunrise**

Much like the first class bird ride over the Atlantic, I should not have been surprised by the accommodations in which Alice had set up. However, I did not understand the reasoning behind it. Vampires did not sleep, I do not sleep, and we were only here for the day. I understand the need to keep up appearances, but this was a little over the top.

I stood outside Hôtel Du Louvre looking at its splendor. It was still all aglow in the evening lighting, but the sun was just starting to rise ahead of us. It was beauty from my wildest dreams and how I would have loved to spend my short days as human. Edward reached down and took my hand, this time the static electricity was not nearly as strong, but still very present. Alice came up next to me, bouncing up and down like a small child.

"Is this not the prettiest place ever? I know that we have to leave early in the morning, but I figure we should let you have as much fun and enjoy life. Come on, there is so much to do, and you must be hungry?"

I stared at her for just a moment, trying to see where all of her energy was coming from. I just nodded my head and followed the rest of the family into the circular doors. The gold's, emeralds, reds, all stood out in vibrant. In my world color is very important, but I have never seen colors like this. I walked over to the marbles statues and let my hand glide down the smooth surface. I walked to each piece marveling over the fine detail that it took to make something so beautiful.

I felt the electricity and knew that Edward had touched my shoulder, nodding just slightly toward a set of open doors. I followed and the gold doors closed me in. I turned around in the glass bubble and my eyes widen in horror as we began to move up, the ground disappearing from our feet.

"It's called an elevator," Edward said looking at my shocked expression. I just nodded at the word and then fell just slightly into Edwards grasp as the machine came to a halt.

His hands were wrapped tight around my waist. He loosened the grip just slightly as I began to turn and then I was lost. His eyes so deep that even I could go swimming in them. I lifted my hand up to his cheek and knew that we were on. My journey was over; I did not need to search for anything else. Now I just need to have nature take its course. He needs to take the next step and then I will be able to reveal all of my deepest secrets.

Edward let go of my waist and his hand slapped against the gold doors just as they were beginning to close. He guided me out with one hand on the small of my back. When we stopped in front of a door, he took a card and slides it into the handle. Edward opened the door and let me the first to pass, again I stood there in just shock at the lengths in which they traveled.

The walls were a deep blue with white strips. The flooring also blue, but had large white circles. I walked through the room, my hand not missing a beat to touch everything. I went over to the giant windows and pulled the heavy blue drapes across, the sun was now higher, but the clouds were moving in quickly. I grimaced as I thought of the rain that was sure to come. Not sure how the rain 

will truly affect me. If the salt content is high in the water when it falls, it could cause some problems.

Edward came up behind me and I could feel his icy breath down my neck. A long finger pointed out over the skyline.

"That building over there is the Louvre Museum," he said pointing to a building across the street. "Then there is the Eifel Tower, and you can see the River Seine just slightly off in the distance. I hope that you can see all of these wonderful places. I would love to take you, if you would like."

"I only have two days left to see as much as I can. I would love to see anything that you would like to show me."

"Good, but right now, Alice is bursting to go shopping, she says that rain is in the forecast, but should hold off until this afternoon."

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"They all have their own rooms and for some reason, they think that the two of us would like to have some time alone. Alice has this crazy idea that we are supposed to be together."

_So she has seen something and Edward might have as well._ "You do not have to stay here with me. You can go be with your family."

Edward tilted his head slightly and a smile slowly spread across his lips, crooked in a way, again I was lost. "I actually want to stay her with you. For some reason, that I cannot put my finger on, I feel like I have seen you before, or I already know you."

I raised my eyebrow just slightly, letting a mischievous smile go on my lips. "You never know, maybe we have already met once before, you just don't know it."

Edward's eyes moved in confusion but did not have time to think about it much, as a soft tap came from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Alice," Edward said, his eyes never once leaving my eyes.

"We are all settled and the sun is perfectly covered, we should go ahead and get going," Alice came bouncing in and stood next to me. "Isabella is this room not perfect. I saw it before I even made the reservations and knew that this had be for you. The blues are so much like the…ocean, don't you think?"

I stood there, trying to figure out what exactly her words were implying. Alice must have saw or caught on with what I wanted to ask by looking into my eyes.

"Edward, can you let me have a minute with Isabella, I want to talk with her about a couple of dresses I saw her in," Alice looked at her brother, who just looked back. I knew that he was trying to read into her mind about what she really wanted to talk to me about.

"Alice, stopping saying the alphabet in Chinese!" Edward turned on his heel and then huffed out of the room.

Alice tilted her head and turned to stand in front of me. She lowered her hid close to my ear, whispering very low, that I barely caught what she was saying.

"I know who you are and I have seen what you choose."

"What am I?"

"You are a mermaid. You have seen Edward a few years ago, swimming and you have been in love with him ever since. But what I don't understand is, if you know that he is who you want to be with, then why wait?"

"He has to want me, too"

Alice bit down on her lip and then her head snapped up, her eyes glazing over for a few seconds. "He wants you to trust him. He knows that you have a secret and whatever it is he will protect you. He already loves you."

I nodded my head just slightly, wondering now, if I could take it to the next level.

"Come on, it will be raining soon and I saw that you get wet, your secret will not only be out four our family to see, but half of Paris will see it as well."

Alice laced her arm with my and together we walked out of the door and went to the elevator. When the doors opened to the bottom floor, the entire family was already waiting on us.

"We will be walking the streets of Paris," Carlisle said taking a hold of Esme's hand. "Alice promises it will be a beautiful over cast day. This way we can all be together and learn a little more about you Isabella."

For the next eight hours we did nothing but shop and walk and for the first time I actually felt tired. I know it was because of my legs, I was not used to this. My skin was beginning to itch again to feel the salt water on me. Alice pulled me into store after store to buy not just one or two things, but hundreds of items throwing over to me. She pushed me into a tine room as she had me try on everything. I did not understand, I was never going to wear these items again, what was the reason around buying them.

When we entered Boulevard Haussmann and Alice promised that this was the last of the shopping leg. Not sure if it was because she was done, or if the men were beginning to get upset with carrying so many bags. Not to mention the artwork and some furnishings that Esme picked out, and are waiting for us back at the hotel. Alice ushered me into another small room and began throwing clothes at me again. Finally, I pulled her inside with me.

"Alice, I have no need for any of this," I hissed. "Where I am from, I don't wear clothes, they are not necessary."

Alice nodded. "They may not be necessary where you are from, but they will be very necessary to live up here, to fit in."

"I will be going home in about twenty-four hours," I could not help but notice the sadness in my voice. "I will never see any of you again. Once I go back, that is it."

"That is why you are not going back. "

"Alice, there is no way around it."

"What if you can have both?"

Now it was my turn to look at her. I have been thinking ever since I took the bath how I could have both, but a bath was not the same as feeling free in the ocean. The ocean calls and tugs at me, I yearn to be back there. I slowly shook my head no.

"Alice, I will never be able to go back home if I choose this life. I will always be who I am; always a … mermaid, but I will never truly be me. I need the ocean, just as much as you need blood. It is my life line."

"That is not what I saw," Alice said and then held up a long white dress, much like one would wear to a wedding. "This is what I saw."

"I don't understand," I said looking at the material in her hands. It was beautiful.

"You can it both ways, Bella; you will just need to go ask your father."

"I can't go home and then come back. That will never happen, I will be lucky if I can go back now, because you know who I am. I broke a huge rule. The only one that is to know was my other half."

Alice put the dress up on the wall and let it hang freely. She took hold of my shoulders. "Then, since I already know, the secret is sort of out, what is the problem; you are staying here, right."

Let my head drop, I had the feeling that I was losing. Alice made a very good point, which is not to say that I will even be able to get back to the ocean. My secret is out, I knew the consequences.

"I need to talk to Edward."

Alice smiled in triumphant. "He wants to talk to you to. He is actually planning something up on the Eifel Tower tonight." She reached up and picked the dress back up. "And you will need to wear this."

"I am not getting married."

"No, you are not. This is not wedding a dress, this is just a very simple, white, flowing, summer dress. Believe me, I have already seen your wedding dress."

"Is everything alright in there?" Esme said.

Alice opened the door just as the last of the buttons were buckled and Esme brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Isabella, you look like an angel. An angel who has come to rescue my son."

"Come on, we need to hurry, it will begin to rain in one hour and then it will clear out later," Alice grabbed hold of my hand and led me out of the shop. Esme was standing in line to pay with Rose.

Just as we stepped out of the doors, the sky became much darker with the cloud cover. I could smell the rain in the air and could tell that it was coming from the south, the salt was strong. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"We are not going to make it back to the hotel. The rain will be here sooner than you think."

Esme and Rose stepped outside and looked up at the sky.

"Oh, my, it looks like we are in for some bad storms," Esme said holding about ten bags, while Rose held the others.

"Where are the guys?" Rose asked looking around.

"They all went back to the hotel already, they could not carry anymore bags without looking suspicious," Alice said looking around. "Come on this way."

Alice took hold of my hand and then we began to run through the streets of Paris. The thunder was rolling and the lightening was getting brighter.

"We are not going to make it," I said quietly, looking up to the sky.

"What are we going to be late for?" Esme asked not knowing what we are really talking about.

"Bella can't be out in the rain," Alice said matter of fact.

"Why not, it's not like you are going to die or something," Rose said with a small laugh. "Alice we need to slow down, people are starting to look."

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating on something, I had the feeling that we might be getting close to within Edward's hearing or mind reading range and trying to asked him for help. But then I felt it. The small bead of water, splashing down onto my shoulder. I looked up and saw another one falling, splashing just mere inches from my sandaled feet. I needed to get to cover, but I also knew we were so close to the hotel doors. My skin as felt the water, it wanted it.

Then it happened, the gates the storms dam opened, and it began to rain. It tasted and smelled salty. I closed my eyes and willed myself to run. But then I could not run anymore. Instead I fell.


	6. Chapter 5 Day 2 Afternoon

**Chapter 5**

**Day 2: Afternoon**

**Edward's POV:**

My brothers, Carlisle and I returned to our hotel rooms to drop off the already large amounts of bags from the first six hours of shopping. For us being vampires and never having to worry about exhaustion, we all came and plopped down on the sofas letting out deep long sighs.

"How do they do it?" Emmett said reaching for the television changer. "How can someone so tiny need so much stuff and have so much energy?"

"It's not just Alice," Jasper said knowing that he was defending his mate, but in a way I think he did not really want to defend her shopping habits. "They are all still going."

"How long did they say they will be?" Emmett continued to flip. "There is nothing on in English!"

"We are in France, you idiot," Jasper shot Emmett a look.

"Alice said that they will be back before it rains. She says it is to be a light shower and then clear up in plenty of time to watch the city come alive in lights from the top of the Eifel Tower," I said standing up and walking out onto the balcony.

A sharp line of lightening and then the loud clap of thunder shuddered through the late afternoon sky. The clouds were rolling in rather fast and by the sounds of it, this was not going to be your average afternoon sun shower.

"Um, Jasper," I said coming back inside. "I think that Alice might have seen the wrong weather forecast."

Jasper straightened up in his chair and looked at me. "What do you mean? Alice is never wrong."

"Then I guess the weather man upstairs has decided to change his mind."

Jasper stood up and walked outside. The wind began to pick up; the smell of rain was in the air.

"It looks like we are in for a hefty storm," Carlisle said coming into the room. "They are announcing that everyone should take cover."

As soon as the words came out of Carlisle's mouth the pelting of the rain started to tap on the roof, it sounded like it was not going to be long before the light rain became a downfall.

_Edward if you can hear me, help!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Alice's voice came through my head. I walked outside to see if she was nearby.

_Isabella needs help, we are almost to the hotel, but I don't think we are going to make it._ I went straight to the door and not even bothered waiting for the elevator.

_Where are going? _Carlisle's voice came to me.

"Something is wrong, I can hear Alice and she says that something is going to happen to Isabella," I said and I knew that the rest of my family could hear me, even with me being half way down the staircase. Chances are they were already following me.

I tried to keep my pace to a human jog, but it was hard when I was crossing through the lobby. Ii went through the circular doors and then stood out on the street, all of my senses peaking trying to focus on where Alice and the rest of them were.

_We are just around the hotel on the left side, in an alley. We can't go any farther."_ Alice spoke and I turned left then turned right a few feet down a dark ally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw my family huddled together inside the entry way to a sleazy looking bar.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice were all huddled together almost like they were hiding something. I looked around for Isabella but could not see her and my family was blocking their thoughts on where she was.

"Where is Isabella?"

"Edward, she is fine, but we sort of have a little problem," Alice started. "Well, actually it is sort of cool, but it can become a huge problem if anyone sees here."

Just then I could hear the rest of my family join us and they all formed a small circle around me, looking at each of their mates, all trying to figure out what the problem is.

""We were running back, to try and get to the hotel before it rain, but it started much earlier than it was supposed to," Alice began to explain, her hair dripping with water as she stepped out of the doorway. Esme and Rosalie stayed in the door way, their stance was protective.

I tilted my head and looked at my pixie sister. "Alice, why should it matter if you get wet?"

Alice took a deep breath. "It is not us that I was worried about, but Bella."

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath. "What about Bella?"

"She has a secret and she is going to need your help and fast."

"Alice, what do we need to do?" Carlisle asked taking a step toward the girls, but Rosalie and Esme let out a menacing growl. All of us were startled by the way they were being so protective. "Is she hurt? I don't smell any blood."

Alice just shook her head. "No, she is sort of okay, but Edward you will need to listen and understand. More importantly you will need to see with your heart and not your eyes."

Alice turned around and looked behind her, my mother and sister looked down at something that they had somewhat covered up by all of their shopping bags. I tilted my head and looked down and could only see the dark brown hair and Isabella's pale skinned face. Her dark brown eyes could be seen piercing the dark ally. She appeared to be lying down on the ground, trying to duck farther and farther into the entry way. She appeared to be scared as she watched the rain fall around her. I could not tell if it was tears washing down her face or if it was the rain. She looked right at me and held her hand out.

I walked over to her, but stopped mid-step when I say that she was in fact on the ground and not standing. My eyes grew as I looked at her. She was fully unclothed; her hair was wrapped around her shoulders, trying its best to cover her. She was beautiful, but that is what not stopped me. It was what were on her legs, or what should not be on her legs.

"What the…?" I could hear Emmett behind me breathe out as he took in the same scene as me. I turned around and let out my own growl.

"Carlisle," Alice said. "We need to get Isabella inside and dried off. We are going to need to carry her in, but we need blankets to wrap her up."

I walked over to Bella and took off my jacket, kneeling down next to her to wrap it around her slender shoulders. My eyes stay locked with hers. She took my hand and closed her eyes. Her pulse was extremely slow, almost like she was dying.

I looked up to Alice and saw that her eyes were glazed over, a vision pulled into her mind and I gasped at what I saw. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around Isabella's legs and waist, lifting her up.

"Alice, how long?" I asked as I stood up.

Her eyes shot down to her feet, "Less than five minutes, if she is not completely submerged in water in five minutes, she may not live."

"What we need to do?" Jasper asked, trying to calm us down. "Take her up stairs or to the ocean."

Alice closed her eyes for just a moment. "The hotel bathtub is plenty big enough. We need to hurry though."

Carlisle came back down the alley with a handful of large blankets and began to cover her up, but her tail began to the flap against the heavy weight.

"Shhh, calm down, Bella," I whispered into her ear. "You will be okay, I promise."

"Esme and Rosalie go to the Spa and get as much Sea salt as you can, meet us up in the Bella's room," the two of them turned and ran toward the circular doors. "Hurry! Edward, you will need to run with her 

up the stairs, we are right behind you," Alice said as she spun on her heels and began to go at a human speed through the almost empty Paris streets, the hotel just seconds from us.

We walked through the lobby with everyone looking at us. Their thoughts not really on what Bella is, but more of if everything was okay. I made my way toward the stairs and as soon as the door was closed behind us I ran faster than I have ever imagined running in all of my existence.

When we came to our floor, I slowed the pace slightly as Carlisle and Emmett moved ahead of us, already opening the door. I could hear that the water was already beginning to fill up the tub and smell of salt hit my nose hard. I walked into the bathroom and saw that Esme and Rosalie already had everything all set up. I lowered myself next to the giant and deep tub and placed Isabella into the cool water. She sank into the water and small bubbles escaped her mouth and nose. She was completely covered up and in awe as her eyes popped open, looking up at me from beneath the water. Her hair sprawled out around her creating a beautiful brown halo of hair. The tip of her tail stretched out over the side of the tub, it was a deep topaz color, very similar to the eyes or my family.

"I thought they were a myth," Emmett said from somewhere behind me.

"Her kind as been around forever, just not many ever get the pleasure of seeing one alive," Carlisle spoke up. "Edward, I would like to look her over, make sure she is okay."

"Alice, how long does she need to stay in the water?" Esme asked.

I looked up to my sister with that question. "She will come up when she's ready."

"I want everyone out," I said looking at each of my family members. "She does not need you all staring at her. Now leave!"

Everyone left one by one with Esme being the last to leave, she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, it was a motherly gesture, I bowed my head at her thoughts.

_Alice has seen that everything will be okay, but you need to be patient, listen to her when she comes back up._

I nodded my head and then turned my attention back to Bella, who was still looking up at me through the clear water. I had a sense of déjà vu wash through me like I have been here before. Not actually here, but like I have seen this perfect creature before, but for the life of me I could not think of where.

Isabella's hand came up out of the water and took hold of my hand. I held onto it and then a sensation washed through me. I became limp feeling, almost as if I was about to go to sleep. I lowered my head onto the edge of the tub, my arm sinking into the water with hers. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closing, and a small smile began to spread on her lips.

_Close your eyes, Edward._ My head snapped up as I heard Bella's voice in my head. From our first meeting, I was looked out of her thoughts, but now with her in the water her thoughts came to me as clear as the water. I looked at her again, her eyes still shut. _Close your eyes._

I did as I was tool and lowered my head to rest on the side of the tub and let my eyes drift closed.

_Good, now I want you to know something, I do not have much time left and since you and your family know my secret, I am not sure what is going to happen._ I nodded my head to let her know I was listening._ I want you to know that I have been looking for you for almost six years. The first and only time I saw you were while you and your brothers were swimming off the coast of Cape Code. The three of you found an old shipwreck, you remember?_

I nodded as I let the memory come to me. _I saw something when I turned my head, but thought it was just a fish, swimming away from us._

_Yes, it was me. I never saw humans so close before. But you were also so different, I was scared._

_Scared of what?_ I asked her.

_Because I feel in love and my kind does not know how to love in the same way. My father gave me the chance to come here to find you, but it is all wrong. You weren't to see me like this until I knew that you loved me. Ever since that first time, it felt like I found something that I have been missing. When I saw you again yesterday, my heart began to feel whole. _

Then that is when I realized I felt the same thing. For close to a hundred years, I have felt like something or someone was missing. All the love that I had to live with in the same house and myself not having anyone to share that kind of love with. My hand gripped onto Bella's even tighter, and now here she was. But could I love a creature that was not entirely human. Then again, I am not really all that human either. I lowered my face closer to the water, taking a deep breath before putting my head into the cool water. My lips found her like gravity pulled us together.

Slowly she began to rise out of the water, her hands finding their way through my hair, tightening the strands into knots. One of my hands moved to the low of her back, while the other went to the back of head, pulling her closer to me. I decided then, with one kiss that I did not want her to leave, she was my everything – my heart, my life, my soul.

She pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against mine. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. I can't explain it, but it feels like we have known and have been waiting for each other."

Bella nodded her head. "My kind believes in one true love, another half out there waiting for us. We swim for ages and years looking, many failing."

"And we found each other in just one day."

Bella reached down for the plug to drain out the water. "I need to get out; I know that your family is going to have a lot of questions."

"I have a lot of questions myself," I said as I picked her up out of the tub and walked intot he bedroom, placing her onto the bed.

I wrapped the blankets around her and watched in awe as she began to dry tail, slowly her legs began to split off and it was by far one of the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life. She pulled the blankets up tight around her and then nodded her head.

"Your family can come in," she said.

"What if I just want to have you to myself?"

She smiled at me. "You already have me, we are one. Always and forever."

**A/N: sorry all for the lack of update during the past week, it has been crazy!! Hopefully I will be back to updating on a more regular basis! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and I am pretty sure that I have responded back to each of you!**


	7. Chapter 6 Day 2 Evening

**Chapter 6**

**Day 2 Evening**

Life is a giant circle, never ending. Life in the sea is no different. Just as I assume it is for this new family that I have stumbled upon and never want to let go. I wanted life, to choose life, but what if life does not choose me. Can I live in both the world above and the world below? As I stood looking at the ranging storm outside, I could not help but wonder if this storm is because of me and my choices - that my father might be making the choice for me. Letting me know in his own way that I do not belong up here. What sort of life can I possibly have if the rain will keep me locked in doors? What kind of life would that be for Edward to never be able to go out with me when the weather is nice?

I let out a heavy sigh as a loud clap of thunder began to shake the windows. My time was running out, I had to be back in the water by sun down tomorrow, or take a risk. But what was that risk or the consequences. My father never really said. I just heard the stories, for as long as my kind as swam the oceans, we have tried to escape our world, but we have always returned. In the long run learning very hard lessons – that are hearts were as cold as the ocean.

I looked down at my feet and began to wiggle the toes. I scrunched and stretched them into the deep blue carpet of the hotel. I began to try to memorize the feelings that my legs may never feel again. I went to go set down and rub my hands down my long pale legs, outlining the muscles and the smooth skin

"I don't want to go back," I whispered to the harboring skies above. I know it was a lost cause, he couldn't hear me way up here. I was not even sure where he would be. My world is vast and very much so unexplored. I could never swim in the same place twice.

"What do you need to do for you to stay here with me?" a voice as smooth as a calm oceans breeze came out of nowhere.

I looked over to Edward, forgetting that he went to go get his family. I did not even hear the doors open and close, barely even a noise from anyone in his family as they took a step inside the room.

I straightened myself up and subconsciously moved my hair over my shoulders, even though I was fully clothed. I closed my eyes and took in another deep breath, this time trying to fight the tears that wanted to roll from my eyes.

"I am not sure if I can stay," I said quietly, but I knew they could hear me. "I broke the first and major rule. I revealed my secret. That was not to happen, or at least not to all of you. Only my other half is to know my secret."

"I think you said it best yesterday," Rosalie stepped in front of the family. "You told us that our secret is safe with you. Our lives are full of secrets and we have become very good at holding those secrets. Yours will be just as safe with us."

I just shook my head. "It is not the same."

"Isabella," Carlisle came and walked closer to me. "All my life I have heard the stories, read the books, seen the paintings, but never in my life, would I have thought that those stories were true. Ours and your kind is very similar – we are both very selfish. I can tell you right now, that you have already earned a place in this family. We don't want you to leave."

I closed my eyes and thought about how I would love that to be true.

Edward knelled down in front of me and took hold of both of my hands. "Tell us about your world, your family. Like Carlisle said, we have all read the stories, but I want to experience it through your eyes and your words."

I looked at his deep topaz eyes and could tell that he was very much so interested, as were the rest of them. I did not see the harm in it; after all they already know what I am. I touched his cheek with one of my hands and felt him press into it.

"I can't explain it in words about my home and family, but I can show you," I said barely a whisper.

Edward backed away for just a moment, blinking his eyes as his brow came together in confusion. "You can take us to your home?"

"No, that I cannot do, at least not right now," I stood up and closed the currents in the room. The heavy drapes made it next to impossible to see. "Make a circle, keeping a foot between each of you. Hold hands, but never let go."

Edward came and stood next to me, with Alice on my other side. I could feel her bouncing with energy at the prospect of seeing my home.

"I will be tapping into your gifts, to help increase my power. You will not only be able to see, but it will feel like you are there," I looked at each of them, they all had mixed emotions.

I closed my eyes and the loudest of thunder clapped against the building. "Oh, father, be quiet."

"Your father is doing this," Carlisle asked turning to peer over to the window.

"My father is angry that I revealed myself, yes, he is doing this. Remember to not let go."

"What exactly do we need to do?" Esme asked her hands gripping onto Carlisle and Emmett's hands.

"You do not need to do anything," I looked over to Edward. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"What?" he asked. "Will this hurt you?"

"No it will not hurt me, but I just wanted to let you know. I am not sure what my father will do. Especially when he gets a hold of me," I let out a sigh. "You will be seeing a place that no one has seen before and that many are always searching for. My home does exist."

"What is the name of your home?" Esme asked.

A small smile spread across my lips, my eye closed slightly as I focused on my home. "I give you the City of Atlantis."

"Oh, my God," Alice breathed out.

"Holy shit," Emmett mumbled.

"It is real?" Rose asked.

I opened my eyes to see if they really saw what my mind was letting them see. "Remember do not break the circle." They all nodded their heads in agreement. "My home is everywhere, I move with the ocean, but the city in which we all call home is Atlantis. It is deep below the water, hidden amongst the many caves. You will never be able to find it."

I let out a small sigh as I watched my city come to life, my sister swimming with her friends to school. I could see my father sitting up the royal room for a meeting that he had planned for a while. All of my friends and family - both small and large.

"The mermaid that swam in front of us, that is my sister Sapphire. She will be nineteen very shortly. Our years are not the same as yours. We are immortal, but we also age, just at a very slow rate. Sort of like a backwards dog years, I guess will be the best way to explain it."

"So you can die?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, as long as I live in the water, my life will always be. I am not sure how it is if I choose this life above water."

My father swam out of the castle and was looking right at me, turning around slowly to look at each of the people in his presence. His eyes were mixed with anger and hatred.

"Isabella," is loud and booming voice bellowed out at us. "What is the meaning of this?"

I lowered my head in shame, while Edward looked right to my father.

"He can see us?" Jasper asked. "And hear us?"

"Of course I can see and hear you. I am a merman, not deaf and blind."

"Father, I am sorry. But I found him, daddy," I looked over to Edward. "The one that I have been looking for. Father, I would like for you to meet Edward and his family."

My father turned to his right to look Edward square in the eye; he was measuring him, sizing him up. Seeing if Edward could truly be my other half. Father then turned to look at each of them, slowly. Finally turning his attention back to me, his head shaking in disapproval.

"You cannot possibly believe that this is the family that you are looking for, that this is your other half," father said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Yes, father, this is him," I said my voice strong.

"Bella," my father leaned in closer to me. "They are not human."

"With all due respect sir," Edward said gripping my hand with a bit more pressure. "Neither are you."

Edward took a deep breath and then turned his gaze from my father over to me. "I have walked this earth for close to a hundred years, never realizing that I was missing something or someone in my life. You daughter is just as much human as I and my family are. If this is the life that she wants to choose, then that should be her choice."

"She has already chosen her life, the second that she showed all of you who she is," my father turned his gaze back to me. "Isabella, I hoped that you would have not hurt your family like this. That you would have chosen the sea over the life of a human. Your mother is going to be so disappointed."

Father went to turn and swim his way back into the deep gold of the palace. Then a small, yet high pitched voice came out of the pixie girl next to me.

"Sir, I can show you the life that your daughter has chosen. I have the gift of foresight; I can see what Isabella has chosen and see how it plays out. I have been blocking this vision from my family since yesterday when I saw her the first time," Alice looked over to each of her family and then back to my father. "Are you interested in seeing your daughter's future if she continues on this path? Why I am at it, I can show you what it will be like if she does not."

My father faced Alice, his body towering above hers like the hotel over the street. "What is it that you see?"

We all watched as Alice's eyes glazed over the scene in front of changed. We were on a beach, secluded away from any others. Edward and I were both out in the water, swimming together. We dived down deep, leading him through the caves. The scene changed again, this time we were walking along the same secluded beach.

"She has chosen to live both lives and as you can see, your family is excepting of it," Alice said as we watched the small heads of my sisters and mother bob off the distance in the waves.

I saw my father huff. "But your kind cannot reproduce. How is my daughter to carry on her legacy? To keep the merfolk alive."

Alice's eyes went back to their clear topaz color, as a small smile started across her lips. "That I will not prevail to you or anyone else, that is something that can always change. But what you just saw was her happy, this on the other hand is what she will be like if you take her back to the water, forcing her to live life under the sea."

This time we were all back in the palace. Just swimming around, eventually going up to the surface, I watched from a distance as I saw Edward walking the dark beach, his eyes always casting out toward the water. Both of us sad, somber.

"Your daughter and Edward will never leave that spot. Their lives will waste away," Alice said her voice tight with emotion. "She will choose this life of unhappiness, but at what cost. To be like her sister?"

My father waved his hand at the scene in front of us, making it disappear so that it was my under water home. "She still has twenty-four hours to make her decision. She can either choose the life with her family, or choose the life above water, but chosing to have both, that is out of the question. She can become all human and with that death will eventually entail – or be a mermaid, like she has been."

Alice let go of her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. The scene disappeared from us.

"It is time for us to go home," Alice said.

"But where am I to go?" I asked.

"Isabella, you are part of this family," Esme said coming over to me. "Your father says that you twenty-four hours left. You will come with us and enjoy the rest of your time with us."

I bit down on my lip; there was something else that I needed to do first. "Can you drop me off at the closes beach first? I will swim back to your house. There is something that I need to discuss with my family."

Edward took my hand. "What if you can't come back?"

"We are already together, our hearts are whole, and I will always come back."

I could hear the quiet steps of the family retreat from the room. I leaned in closer to Edward, his arms wrapping around my torso. I did not want to leave and I was taking the chance that I may never see them again, but I needed to go and talk to my father in person.

Edward lifted me up so that my feet were off the ground and our eyes were at the same level. I looked into the deep pools of topaz and began to swim in them. He lowered his lips and grazed them along my jaw line. A sensation began to bubble up deep inside my stomach, something I have never felt before. Edward took a deep breath, inhaling my scent, just like I was his.

"How does your kind make love?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure," I barely managed to get out of my lips.

He put one hand in his pocket and pulled out a small gold ring, placing it carefully on my finger. "When you come back, I want you with me for eternity. To get married and I have all the time in the world to wait. And then I want to make love to you, rather it is in the water or," Edward began to walk over to the bed and laid me down. "Here on a bed."

His lips pressed into mine with so much force and pressure, the lust, the love, the desires were coming off of us tenfold. A hand went into his hair, gripping the back of his head. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands began to roam with the touch of a butterfly up and down my legs.

I did not want to leave, but knew I had to. I very slowly pressed my hands onto his chest, pushing him up from me.

"I need to go," I kissed his lips gently. "Then I will be meet you back at your house. That is a promise."

The family moved quickly as the darkness settled along the city. When we came to the beaches of Cannes, I slipped my shoes off and walked onto the warm sand. The family followed Edward and I just a few steps behind. Just before we came to the shore line I turned in his arms. I watched as the moonlight danced off of his skin, making it shimmer.

"I will be back, Edward, tomorrow afternoon," I gave him one last kiss and then began to walk toward the water.

I stopped just as the water began to brush against my toes and then turned around to look at the rest of my new family. Then moved quickly, diving into the surf. My clothes falling off as my tail began to merge my legs together. I resurfaced for just a moment and looked toward the shoreline. I could see Edward staring out into the water. I lowered my head back and then flipped into the water, my tail slapping the surface. I dived deep into the caves to make my way home.

Making my way to tell my family I have made my decision.


	8. Chapter 7 Day 3 Morning

**I know that this is short, but wanted to give you all something, with my move and all. Make sure you all know I am still around. We are coming close tot he end with only one more chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews and lok for another update somtime this weekend! Hopefully the completed story!! **

**Chapter 7**

**Day 3 Morning**

The sun was beginning to glisten off of the water as I surfaced and took in the view. I was home, but have yet to talk to my parents. Father saw my early return as my choice of staying in the sea. I saw it as my last chance to say good bye. I laid back and let the waves drift me threw the sea. I loved being up on the surface, I belonged up here and not below.

"_You know father is looking for you,"_ I groaned as Sapphire's voice came floating in my head.

"_I don't belong here, Sapphire,"_ I said in my mind.

That is the one thing that I enjoyed about being on land, I did not have to worry about all of my thoughts and that of others to be planted in my head. The ocean held secrets, but the mind was not one of them. He mind was more open sometimes than the thousands of millions of gallons of water that made up this great planet of water.

"_Isabella," _Sapphire thought._ "You belong with your other half. If it is meant to be, there will be nothing that can stop you. There is not a day that goes by that I wish I choose Fredrick over my life here."_

I flipped over letting my tail slap the surface and dove down to where Sapphire was sitting in her room. I let her memories flood me as I watched Sapphire brush her hair. I knew that she goes up to the surface just about every day and watch Fredrick. It has been only a year since her time to chose has passed and everyday she struggles with her decision. The only difference was that she always watched and learned from a distance, she never even took Father up on his offer to walk amongst Fredrick's family. She thought that this is what and all she had or could have.

"Alice says that I can have both, my world here and live out of the sea," I started while my eyes stayed on her reflection in the mirror. "She has the power of foresight and has seen me coming and going."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, but I know that your heart will always belong to the ocean. That is just where our kind belongs. How long do you think you will last without the water swirling around you?"

"But there is always water. I can go in bathtubs and swimming pools."

"Isabella that is not really being free. You will need to make a choice; it is always one or the other, never both."

I knew that she was right, but I was stubborn, I wanted the best of both worlds. I knew that Edward can't live down here with me and eventually the ocean will call me back. I had to try though. Not just for me, but for my new family that now exists up on land.

"You love him, don't you?" I turned as I heard my mother's voice come into Sapphire's room.

I did not say anything for a while, just biting my lower lip as I looked out the window of the palace as a pod of whales swimming by with the calves staying close by the mother. I also wanted to have my own family one day and knew that a life with Edward, that will never happen, but that was something else that Alice was keeping quiet on. She was seeing more than she was letting on.

"Well?" Mother's voice was stern waiting for my answer.

"When I kissed him, it was like my whole world made sense. A hurricane and typhoons could not have pulled our lips apart. There was this electricity that pulled us together and did not want us to let go. Just being down here away from breaks my cold heart. I cannot live an eternity here, mother, not like the way Sapphire does, always going to the surface to watch the man that she wants from a distance. What kind of life will that be?"

Mother nodded her head slowly, her eyes brimming with tears. She swam closer over to me and then took hold of my shoulders. "My baby girl is growing up. If the life you want is up above, then you should go and find yourself. Our door will always be open."

"But daddy," I started, but I found a pair of fingers on lips halting my words.

"I can take care of your father. You go, and live the life that you want. Make us proud, and come back anytime."

I pulled away from my mother and looked over to Sapphire, who was just nodding her head in agreement.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"You are free to go anytime you want. It is July 11th and come sunset, you will be what your hearts true desire."

I lowered my eyes as I pondered this that my time was nearly up. "I need to go. I will not live playing the 'what if' game."

"Then you better go and from my own power of foresight, it will be a grand twilight hour."

I looked at her and then to my sister one last time, turning to swim out of the palace and to make my way to my own destiny.


	9. Chapter 8 Day 3 Afternoon

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews from the last chapter, even though it was extremely short. I was planning on ending the story within this chapter adn the next, but I had an idea and I am going to run with it - which means you will be getting a few more chapters!! The stroy will be over by July 11, since that was my time frame for teh Challenge that I am participating in. As always - enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Day Three Afternoon**

**Edward's POV:**

I walked the entire coastline of the territory outside of First beach, knowing that Bella will keep to her promise of a return. My family stayed behind at home, preparing a room that will be more to her liking for a long stay. The only one that stayed behind was Alice, which surprised me. I thought for sure the one that would have enjoyed decorating and shopping for new furniture and such, it would have been Alice. I turned and looked out at the ocean, my eyes searching the constant waves. Every once in a while I will give Alice a moment of my attention, but it was useless, she kept playing Madonna's _Vogue_ in her head. I shook my head in disgust at the horrid eighties music.

I went back to my pacing and then stopped mid stride when I noticed that Alice stopped singing. I tilted my head and focused on the vision that was coming into her head. It was a horrid attack of a girl, taking place in the water. Not quite like a drowning, too much blood for that. I froze as I saw the full vision play out in its entirety. The long brown hair, the fisher's net tangled around a tail, the deep brown eyes. I looked at Alice as her eyes came back into focus.

"When?"

Alice just shook her head, and I could tell that she did not know when or even where.

I looked out to the ocean again, searching for any signs. All I could see was a large crabbing boat off in the very far distance. I went to take a step toward the water, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, Edward," Alice said her eyes glazing over again as another vision came into play.

I waited this time for Alice to tell my while I focused on the crabbing vessel. That is when I heard it, a large splash toward my right. I gazed a fleeting look over to the large rocks and saw Bella trying to get back toward the deeper water. I moved into a fast run and was by her side in seconds. I kept her head above water as I saw that her tail had a deep cut.

"We need to get her to Carlisle," Alice said coming up to me. I noticed that she was holding her breath. "Good, I never realized how bad she reeks of fish."

I ignored her as I kept Bella still, her bottom half flopping and twisting in unnatural ways, much like a fish out of water would and that is when it dawned on me, that is exactly what she is.

"Alice, help me get her into deeper water. I will stay with her and then you go and get Carlisle. I don't think she can survive long outside of the water in this form."

I noticed that Bella's breathing and heart rate were much slower as I cradled her in my arms and began to tread to deeper water. Once I knew I was secure I nodded to Alice and then took a deep breath, knowing that I will need to stay under with Bella. I saw Alice swimming back to shore and then jump into my Volvo as she sped down the highway back to our mansion. I knew that it should only take her about ten minutes to get there and turn around to come back.

I pushed a hand over Bella's forehead and watched her as we moved gently with the waves. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped by now. It felt like it was breaking, that I was losing a part of me. I began to think back to yesterday, how we talked in the bathroom of the Paris hotel. Was that truly only one day ago?

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on using our two gifts – communicating telepathically.

_Bella, can you hear me?_

I let the waves continue to move us as I waited for a response, but nothing came. I could hear her heart beat, still faint and getting weaker.

_Come on Bella, please. Don't do this to me._

I kept my eyes closed as I thought of my life before this strange creature came stumbling into my life a few short days ago. My existence was that of isolation. Granted I had my family, but never a mate. I never anyone that I could tell everything to. For the first time, I had some one here, holding her in my arms. I could feel my eyes growing in moisture, but I knew it was only the water from the ocean. I squeezed them shut, tighter and let my mind drift over the last couple of days.

Bella had a presence to her that everyone in my family responded to, even the cold hearted Rosalie. I smiled as Bella put her foot down that first day and told her that our secret was safe and I knew without a doubt that it was. After all, we also had a secret that we will need to keep just as safe. If the world ever found out about Bella, every scientist from here to Timbuktu will be on the lookout for her.

I let a small breath out through my nose and watched as the bubbles rose to the surface.

_Bella, I am not sure if I can go on without you. You are my whole existence. Come on, talk to me, let me know that you are still here with me._

I felt her shift slightly in my arms. I was not sure if it was really a movement from her or if the ocean moved us.

My mind went back to yesterday, when I kissed her. We were both under the water and the jolt of electricity that ran through us was indescribable. Bella shot up from the water, full of life. I began to wonder if the same thing would happen now. After all, the fairy tales of every story end the same: the one kiss of true love.

_I wonder…_

I lowered my lips slowly toward hers. They were so red and pursed together just slightly, almost like she was waiting for me to kiss her. There was a heat that radiated from them and it could be feeled all around us, even in the cold North Pacific waters. I put one arm around her neck and cradled her head, while my other arm pulled her close to me. I was amazed at how we fit together like a puzzle, even in this awkward position. My lips met hers, at first they moved slowly, just trying to focus on not letting her go and drift away. I felt her stir just slightly and knew that it was beginning to wake her.

_Bella, I love you._

I deepened the kiss and let some boundaries that I never knew existed fall away. My mouth parting just slightly as I breathed into her mouth. My tongue softly grazed Bella's bottom lip. I felt a hand pull at my hair and a smile began to spread as I realized that it was Bella, _my_ Bella.

_Come back home to me. Stay with me._

I began to hear the thoughts of my family as I felt Bella tighten her hold on me. I did not want this to end. I needed her; I think I needed her more so than she needed me right now. Together, we were each other's life line.

_Edward, we are almost there. Can you check her bleeding?_ I broke the kiss but my lips still lingered along her jaw line as I moved my eyes down her torso and looked at the deep cut that was in her tail. I was shocked to see how quickly and easily it was healing.

_I'm an immortal, remember?_

I was shocked to hear Bella's voice so loud and clear through my head, that I came close to letting my arms loosen from around her.

_Thank God. What happened?_

_I got caught in the fisher's net. I struggled to get free and my tail was cutting on one of the sharp points. It hurts to move my tail._

_Do you think it's broken?_

_I don't know, but I am afraid to try to be human. Not sure how I will heal in human form. I should be fine as long as I stay like this._

_But what will that mean for us?_

Bella opened her eyes then and I saw the tears, mixed with the water. They were so sad and pained. I did not even want to know what she was going to say or think next.

I just started to shake my head no. I was not willing to do it, not now, not ever.

_Edward, let me look at her._ Carlisle came up to my side and began to examine her tail. _We need to get her to the surface and back to the house. I can't fully examine her here. It will be best if she is fully human._

I shook my head to Carlisle, while Bella's voice rang out to me.

_Don't let them take me, Edward. I need to stay here. You need to let me go._

My head shot down to look into Bella's eyes.

_No, I will not leave you._

_Edward, we need to hurry up. _Carlisle was looking at me adn I saw the questions not only in his head, but his eyes as well.

All the voices in my head were beginning to make my head swim. I never realized how much noise there is down here in the ocean, especially for someone with my power. I could hear more voices coming from the distance, almost like they were rising from the abyss. I looked back down toward Bella and saw her face twist in confusion; she had heard the voices as well.

_Who is it, Bella?_

Bella turned to look at me, her eyes held both fear and hope, but they were so overlapped it was hard to see which one was stronger.

_They're coming for me._

I looked at her, then back toward the open water and that is when I saw them. Not one or even two, but an entire family, almost like a pod.

_Holy shit!_ Emmett's voice boomed in my head, loud and clear. I looked at each of my family, not sure if we should go or stay.

_Edward, you are going to need to let me go…_


	10. Chapter 9 Day 3 Evening

**Chapter 9 **

**Day 3 Evening**

The winds began to pick up drastically, making the waves in the water increase as well. I began to wonder how much longer Edward will be able to hold on. I have already told him he needed to let me go, it was going to be the only way for me to heal completely. That and I knew that my father was hell bent on getting me back and making me stay here. I did not understand him, why grant me the chance to choose, if he was going to make the ultimate decision any ways. I knew Edward though, as his grip tightened around my body that he was planning on keeping me right where I was.

I closed my eyes, focusing my power to converse with only my father.

_Father, please._

I knew with enough concentration, I can block out anyone else trying to hear what I am saying and also do the same with whomever it is that I am speaking to. It takes time though and I am not sure how much time I will have. From first guess when I began to hear my family come, they were still a few hundred miles away. Our swimming capacity however is much faster than any other average sea creature. We are able to cover thousands of miles within a few hours.

_I love him, Father._

My family understood love and the power of soul mates. I have the story of my own parents meeting a number of times. The love that they feel for each other is greater than the seven seas combined. It stretched and grew into something unfathomable. Mother was a mermaid, finding her true other half was hard for her, not thinking she will ever find him and then one day –**BANG**_**, **_like lightening, it hit her. He was a merman, so it was slightly different then it was for me. Way different actually, there was no doubt that they belonged together. But they did not have all the joys of easy love. He came from royalty. The Prince of Atlantis, expected to marry and be with someone of his same level, not a peasant girl.

I focused on hearing my father, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes and looked out into the now murky water from the storms that my father was gathering. I could begin to see them and gulped at how it was not only my father and mother, but many more mermen.

_You bring an army?! I love him and I would take death over being alone down here. You saw the visions for yourself. He and I will continue to look at each other from a distance. You cannot keep us apart. I love him!_

I began to try to get loose of Edward's tight grip. I wanted to stare my father in the eyes, letting him see for himself what this will do to us. Yet, the more I moved, the tighter Edward's hands became on my back and tail.

_Edward, please let me go. I need him to see, to feel._

Edward looked down at me; his eyes appeared to be lost.

_I don't want to lose you._

I lifted my hand up to his cheek then I moved it down to where his heart it._ You won't. I promise. I am in here and always will be._

Edward kissed me gently on the lips and then loosened his grip. I let myself fall from his hands and then swam quickly. The pain in my tail could be felt all through my body, but I kept going. I sis not stop until I was facing my father head on.

_I love him and I want to be with him. You cannot go back on your word. This is my choice, not yours._

My father searched my face. I knew he was torn. Out of his three daughters, I am the only one so far that has made the choice to leave. I wanted the life above, just as much as my body and mind yearned for the water. But right now, I wanted the love of Edward much more. I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted my chin out, waiting.

Finally my father let out a heavy sigh. _Isabella, you don't know what your life will be like up there. Once you make that decision and I grant that wish, you will never be able to return. Never._

I looked over to my mother and sisters, even though I saw pain and betrayal in their eyes. I also saw love and hope.

_I understand father, but I also have hope that our lives will cross. That our worlds will live together in harmony. I will not let some stupid tradition and laws hold me from my families. I want both worlds._

_Isabella, you can't have it both ways._

_Then maybe it is time that we try both ways._

I looked up as I noticed the sun beginning to set. I knew that I needed to get to the surface and to land quickly. If the life I choose is set, I will not survive much longer under the harsh waves. If my father decides to let me have he could turn me human right here, right now.

_Please, father, I love him and I love you. Let me be the one to change our lives and futures._

I looked over to my mother who was nodding her head in agreement as I caught a glimpse of Edward swimming toward me. He moved quickly through the water, much like he belonged here, in this world. He came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, looking my father straight in the eye. I could tell they were communicating, but blocking the rest of us out. I kept looking back and forth between the two, looking for any absolution. Their faces will still, almost as if they were stone statues. Eventually, I watched as my father lowered his gaze and looked at me. He came over and took my hands. The small smile that he tried to form on his lips was heartbreaking.

Edward let go of my waist as my father took me into his arms. The force behind his hug was indescribable; it was like he was hugging me for the last time. My sisters followed suite and then finally my mother.

_You will always be welcomed back._ She turned to Edward. _You take care of her and love her. _

That is when I understood; whatever Edward had said to my father must have convinced him to let me go. I watched as my family backed away and my father brought his trident down toward my tail. I closed my eyes thinking about making my legs kick as soon as he changed me. After a few minutes of nothing happening I opened my eyes and looked at everyone, then back down toward my tail. Confusion swept across my face as I turned my attention to my father.

_You did not expect me to have you walking up on land with your tail in pain, now did you?_

I smiled as I looked down and saw that my cuts have been healed. I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his thick torso.

_I love you, daddy._

His hand moved into my hair and drew me closer as I relished in his touch. I knew that as soon as I pulled away, that the rest of my family would already be gone and that my father will be swimming quickly. I did not want to watch them leave me. I let my arms drop and then turned around. It was my turn to swim as fast as I could.

I came to the shore line and poked my head out of the water; the sun was just inches away from setting. I knew that if I was in the water at the final moment, all the talking would be for nothing. I felt Edward's arms encase my lower half and then picked me up, carrying my bridal style out of the water. My bottom half drying quickly as I watched my tail separate and my feet came into view.

Out of nowhere I felt a blanket fall over me, covering up my now naked body. I smiled as I saw Alice run back to the shell, where the rest of the family was already climbing into the other shells.

Edward lowered me into the seat and tucked the blanket tight around me. He leaned over to strap me in and his mouth gazed across my cheek.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked before straightening up.

Home, I thought. Who would have thought that within three days I would have found a new home?

I nodded my head slowly as he moved toward the other side. I gazed out the clear glass and pressed my fingers to it. The ocean stretched all around us. I could see my youngest sister sitting up on the rocks, her hand outstretched, reaching for me. My mother and Sapphire where also looking out toward me. But my father was nowhere to be seen.

This was my home now. My life, soul, heart and body belonged to Edward and I planned to make every bit of it worthwhile. After all I have an eternity.

**A/N: Only one more chapter left, a few loose ends to tie up! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope that you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Chapter 10

Epilogue

My mother once told me a story that our kind used to be separate. That we were never allowed to walk among men. As I stare out the huge bay windows that overlook the Puget Sound and see the waves crash against the rocks, I smile knowing that my kind can have both. My mother helped change all of that. She swam the length of the ocean to find her one true love. She walked among men for her one true love. Now, it was coming time for me to do the same. My own eighteenth birthday was quickly coming. The question that held everyone's interest was will I be choosing man or merman. Maybe even a vampire, like that of my mother.

"Marie," my mother's voice called out to me.

I turn slowly to look at her, so young still, even though she will be coming close to celebrating her fortieth birthday. My father had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close. I smile at how I know their secrets; after all, they are mine as well.

"It's almost time, Marie," my father said smiling at me.

I look back out to the ocean that lay out before me. I have the whole ocean to explore, but first I had to go home. I had to learn the ways of the merpeople, just like I learned the ways of my other family.

As much as I wanted this, I was hesitant. This will be my first time that I have gone out on my own. My mother and father both say that I am ready. I have practiced my gifts; my swimming has come natural to me.

"I don't know if I can do it," I said quietly.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and a breath of a whisper in my ear. "You can do it. The ocean is your door to an unlimited number of possibilities."

I lowered my head already feeling defeat. "What if they do not like me?"

I could sense my mother smiling. "They will love you. You are the first of our kind."

I turned and gave her hug and then walked over to my father, his cold, hard embrace a welcoming comfort. "We love you, Marie."

I pulled away and looked into his deep topaz eyes. "Has Aunt Alice seen anything? Do I need to watch out for something unusual?"

"No, Alice has not seen anything. Your mom and I will be staying closer to the water. If something happens you know that she will be there in a heartbeat."

I looked back to my mother. "Okay, lets go."

My mother and father flanked me on both sides as we stepped out on the back porch. Slowly making our way down to the rocks. I know that the only way that I will be able to find my other half was to be in my mermaid form. My mother found hers in three days, but she had close to six years of tracking him. I have not even begun.

I stopped just shy of the water's edge and kicked off my sandals. I took a deep breath and then put one foot in. I could feel the cold water lap around my ankles; I gave my parents one last look and then dove head on into an oncoming wave.

I watched as my legs joined and the shimmering of my topaz fins and scales unite. My clothes shedding off of me like a snake shedding its skin. I relished in the feeling of the salt on my skin. I quickly began to swim. I have never been to my underwater city, but mom says it is instinct. All I needed to do was let the waves carry me.

_The oceans are cold, but my heart is colder. Find true love will bring warmth. Go find your warmth. We will see you again on July 11__th__._

I smiled as I heard my mom's voice in my head. The ocean is full of secrets, many of which will never be told. But my secrets will be carried on, my heart will be warmed.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. This is officially completed. There will not be a sequel. I wrote this for a challenge. Also if you have not done so, please check out my story **_**The House; **_**it has been nominated for a Twilight Award, please read and then go vote. The category is for Best Villain and Best Ending. Polls will open up on Monday; I will be putting up a link to the voting shortly on my profile!!**


End file.
